


34°05'42.7"N 118°22'19.3"W

by JayMitchell



Series: Coordinated Coordinates [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angels are bros fic, Canon Adaptation, Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, So clearly we are taking some canon from one show and adopting it to the other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayMitchell/pseuds/JayMitchell
Summary: There's some workload imbalance over at Hell, and Gabriel thinks he has the solution. It may involve some heavy negotiating with his long fallen brother, in a city aptly named "the City of Angels".





	1. Prologue: SLA Breeches

From: Gabriel.ArchAngel@Heaven 

To: Beelzebub.PrinceOfHell@Hell

Subject: CALENDAR ALERT: Weekly Catchup

Agenda

\- Status update on previous week's punchlist  
\- Discussion on proposed resolutions re: common issues raised   
\- Other items

* * *

From: Beelzebub.PrinceOfHell@Hell

To: Gabriel.ArchAngel@Heaven

Subject: CALENDAR ALERT: Weekly Catchup (Declined)

Can't. Were understaffed. Helping out with some adhocs.

B.

* * *

From: Gabriel.ArchAngel@Heaven 

To: Beelzebub.PrinceOfHell@Hell

Subject: RE: CALENDAR ALERT: Weekly Catchup (Declined)

Hey B,

Thought you guys already resolved that. Isn't that why you had a slew of promotions? 

Warmest regards,

Gabriel

* * *

From: Beelzebub.PrinceOfHell@Hell

To: Gabriel.ArchAngel@Heaven

Subject: RE: CALENDAR ALERT: Weekly Catchup (Declined)

Feather For Brains,

We are still BADLY understaffed. Just because there were promotions, doesn't mean we got the manpower.

B.

* * *

From: Beelzebub.PrinceOfHell@Hell

To: Gabriel.ArchAngel@Heaven

Subject: RE: CALENDAR ALERT: Weekly Catchup (Declined)

Just send me your notes, will reply what I can.

Also, let's just have monthly meetings, bimonthly if you really want to, but that's pushing it.

B.

* * *

From: Gabriel.ArchAngel@Heaven 

To: Beelzebub.PrinceOfHell@Hell

Subject: RE: CALENDAR ALERT: Weekly Catchup (Declined)

Hello B,

|

* * *

Gabriel stared at the cursed blinking cursor. He knew that this was coming, but the outright rejection still hurt. The Archangel liked to be organized, and ever since ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯, he tried to find ways to bring back a sense of normalcy to his day to day duties.

That proved to be much harder than expected.

There was still that silent unease that floated around Heaven. All that preparation for the Final War, and then… Nothing? What were they going to do exactly?

Michael had figured out a way to somehow rein in the confused heavenly hosts. She had simply told everyone that Armageddon was postponed for a later time, as - and she was a bit proud of this reason - "It's Hell who initiated it. Of course they were bound to mess it up."

It wasn't exactly a lie either.

As soon as she had said that, the murmurs of agreement got around, and it was enough to placate them until… Date pending.

While Gabriel had agreed that it wasn't technically a lie, he had wanted to oppose the underlying context that Hell operates in a messy fashion. They have _some_ standard operating procedures, though it being hell, it didn't produce results as fast as one would see in Heaven.

It's part of the torture after all.

Speaking of procedures, Gabriel went back to focusing on the blinking cursor. There were a few things he had learned to tolerate. Meetings with the enemy were one of them.

Yes, they were on the opposite sides. Yes, they were the hereditary enemy. But Gabriel had to admire the Prince of Hell's work ethic. They knew how to prioritize, to identify problems, and to propose long term solutions instead of quick fixes. The only downside he had observed so far was their insistence on having meetings in places where you needed to consume food. It had looked awkward when they had their first few meetings - they were eating while he stared at them with disbelief. Beelzebub had strong-armed him (literally, who know that something small could release some great force) to at least consuming something to drink.

Speaking of drinking, he gave in to the urge to just one helping of bourbon.

He wonders if the other angels knew of this small indulgence he partakes from time to time. There was something about the way the ice cubes clinked, the richness of the aroma, and the warmth down his throat that he rather enjoyed. Surely enjoying such things isn't sin now, right? Who knows what's wrong or right anymore, anyway.

He stared out, at the wonders of the world towering outside the windows. Humans had built them over the centuries, but to Gabriel, they always seemed to pop out of nowhere. He had witnessed the rise and eventual decay, due to centuries of neglect and disinterest.

Gabriel wonders if God ever felt the same. He wonders if God ever felt bored out of this whole deal of being omnipresent, or if God even had an Ineffable Plan.

He shook his head as quick as when the thought came.

Gabriel considered himself as the shining example of what an angel of God ought to be. He kept himself in good condition, he had always looked out for his brothers, he had always followed His will.

At least, that was what he thought before ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ happened. Now, he was just hanging around, in between the unsure space of Heaven and down there.

No, not Hell per se, but Earth, the beloved middle ground. There was an allure to it, why else would the traitors try to stop its destruction. Gabriel never understood it either - surely Heaven was the better place, if one had to choose. Instead, it has become the ground for anyone who wanted to skip a few hours at work to just lazily lounge around, just like -

When he realized it, Gabriel almost dropped his glass.

He scrambles to get to his desk, and ignoring the still-growing list of unread mail, to look for that conflict alert sent some few years ago.

From: ConflictAlerts@Heaven

To: (Undisclosed Recipients)

Subject: Conflict Alert - LMORNINGSTAR

Lucifer Morningstar has been spotted on Earth. He departed from his throne and has left quite a power void in Hell. He did not give any prior notice, nor did he identify his return date.

Related parties include: Mazikeen of the Lilim, Lord Beelzebub

Alert has been placed on Earth as CRITICAL

Gabriel stared at his brother's name - the current one he went by nowadays. He then let out a frustrated sigh. Most of the angels in Heaven chose to keep their memories of the fall - and the events that led to it - locked away where they could never think of bringing them back.

Gabriel couldn't quite remember altogether. Michael told him that the Great War took its toll on him, that it was his corporation's way of keeping himself alive. He didn't seek out these memories - what was the point anyway? The war was supposed to be a new start for them all.

But now, this memory loss could only prove to be a hindrance.

Reining in Lucifer was certainly not his department, this was supposed to be Amenadiel's. He stepped out of the way of the other angels' works, unless required or was asked. So when Amenadiel came into his office one day and told him he was going to bring Lucifer back, Gabriel could only nod and whisper a silent prayer for his brother.

Come to think of it, where was Amenadiel anyway?

Gabriel looked for Amenadiel's paperwork - which turned out to be none at all. He had, in haste to bring Lucifer back, also spent significant time at Earth. He looked through the updates available, and true enough, Amenadiel was still on Earth, seemingly lacking the will to go back home.

This was somehow all Lucifer's fault.

And this all ends now.

He draws up a blank mail, and proceeds to inform the necessary angels.

* * *

From: Gabriel.ArchAngel@Heaven 

To: Michael.ArchAngel@Heaven

Cc: Uriel.Angel@Heaven ; Sandalphon.Angel@Heaven  
Subject: Working Vacation Leave - Indefinite

Michael,

Updated the OT/Leave sheet, though left the dates blank.

Warmest regards,

Gabriel

* * *

From: Sandalphon.Angel@Heaven  
To: Gabriel.ArchAngel@Heaven, Michael.ArchAngel@Heaven, Uriel.Angel@Heaven

Subject: Working Vacation Leave - Indefinite

SOUND THE TRUMPETS BOSS IS GOING FOR AN INDEFINITE BREAK

* * *

From: Uriel.Angel@Heaven  
To: Gabriel.ArchAngel@Heaven, Michael.ArchAngel@Heaven, Sandalphon.Angel@Heaven

Subject: Working Vacation Leave - Indefinite

SOUND THE HORNS SIGNS OF THE SECOND ARMAGEDDON IS UPON US, GBARIEL TOOK A BREAK

* * *

From: Gabriel.ArchAngel@Heaven 

To: Michael.ArchAngel@Heaven

Cc: Uriel.Angel@ Heaven; Sandalphon.Angel@Heaven  
Subject: Working Vacation Leave - Indefinite

When I come back, heaven better be in one piece.

Warmest regards,

Gabriel

* * *

From: Michael.ArchAngel@Heaven  
To: Gabriel.ArchAngel@Heaven

Cc: Uriel.Angel@Heaven, Sandalphon.Angel@Heaven

Subject: Working Vacation Leave - Indefinite

Gabriel,

I'm all okay with you finally taking a break, but an indefinite one?

Also, what do you mean Working Vacation Leave? THAT'S NOT HOW LEAVES WORK.

* * *

From: Gabriel.ArchAngel@Heaven  
To: Michael.ArchAngel@Heaven  


Subject: Working Vacation Leave - Indefinite

Michael,

Might swing in some small work-related bits. But I intend to take a break most of the time.

Warmest regards,

Gabriel

* * *

From: Michael.ArchAngel@Heaven  
To: Gabriel.ArchAngel@Heaven

Subject: Working Vacation Leave - Indefinite

Gabriel,

YOU LEFT LOCATION BLANK TOO!!!

* * *

From: Gabriel.ArchAngel@Heaven

To: Michael.ArchAngel@Heaven

Subject: Re: Working Vacation Leave - Indefinite

Thank you for your mail. I am currently on indefinite working leave. For any urgent concerns, please send it to Michael.Archangel@Heaven.

Warmest Regards,

Gabriel

* * *

Before he closed up shop, he triple checked on, what will be for the meantime, the final mail he'll ever send to the Lord Beelzebub. Might as well inform them, out of courtesy. They are indirectly involved, after all.

From: Gabriel.ArchAngel@Heaven 

To: Beelzebub.PrinceOfHell@Hell

Subject: RE: CALENDAR ALERT: Weekly Catchup (Declined)

Hello B,

May have an idea of how to help you guys out. Might be one-sided, as I am the only one who can get it done. No need to thank me. (Though coming from you, it would be highly appreciated.)

Warmest regards,

Gabriel


	2. Regular Catch-Ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The details of his disappearance have been greatly exaggerated. It won't stop a detective from detecting - even if it's a Sunday.

_Five months ago._

She was tempted to walk into a church - any church - that was still open at night. She wanted to bargain, to beg, and at one point, to yell at someone, somehow. Surely, a city named "Los Angeles" would have its slew of churches right?

It was unfair. Could she call it unfair? After all, it was just... Proper, to return everything where it was supposed to be, the Ruler of Hell had to go back to his realm, to maintain the balance in this world.

"You can't be that cruel..." she whispers to an empty penthouse room, which formerly housed one Lucifer Morningstar. Whether she chose to address that to a higher being or to Lucifer, she wasn't quite sure.

Chloe Decker tried to go back to her life before she met Lucifer. It should have been easy - after all, he was mostly a pain in her ass whenever during her investigations. Whatever help he gave was appreciated, if not...

Missed.

Over the course of their time together, he had become more than a valuable asset in her work as a detective. The knowledge that it caused him pain every time he had put himself in danger just to protect her often haunted her, more so now that he had gone back to hell to protect everyone.

That much of a sacrifice surely deserved... Something? After all, didn't Heaven have this whole thing about being redeemed? Didn't Lucifer earn his chance at forgiveness?

She would certainly appreciate some answers, if only to clear the doubts forming in her heart and mind.

_Four weeks ago._

Cold. In the lonely silence of her own room, she felt cold. How can she feel cold in this goddamn heat?

First, it was the weird dreams of being in a field of snow, and yet feeling nothing. Now, the dreams had her walking down high, snow-covered walls instead of an endless, snowy field. She didn't seem lost, walking with one sole purpose she has yet to put into words. But she somehow knew where she would eventually be.

There, she walked into a field again, the walls gave way to the high pillar overlooking everything else. There, she sees the streak of white, fluttering against the black peak. There was a smaller, glimmering black streak opposite the white one. 

And now, something completely different from all her dreams - the gnashing of a thousand voices from the black streak, then an eerie laugh from the white. It grew louder and louder, only to stop as she felt eyes - so many pairs of eyes- look at her direction.

The laugh turned into a painful wail, causing her to close her eyes and cover her ears.

When she opened her eyes, there was nothing but darkness. She tried to see her hand in front of her, but there was nothing - not even the faint darkness she was used to all the nights before. The darkness swallowed her, but not the distorted wail that now buzzed in her ear.

Slowly, the wail turned into a soft voice.

"Detective?"

"That voice," she thinks she's heard that somewhere before. 

"Detective? Chloe?"

It couldn't be -

"Chloe? How did you - It's not - It can't be - We have to get you out of here-"

A familiar rush of wind, and a garbled voice seemingly egging them on and away from, wherever this place was.

When Chloe Decker opened her eyes once more, she was face to face with that being she had lost. She had tried to reach out to him, only for sleep to claim her once more.

The air felt cool on her skin, not quite an icy stab, but a comforting embrace that she seemed to be yearning for, for months. 

_Three weeks ago_

There is still a certain level of disbelief, not only from her, but from everyone who knew he had gone to Hell and back again. Maze was certainly surprised when Lucifer showed up in Lux, she was sure the Demons wouldn't let him go this time. Amenadiel and Linda moreso, to the point that they had to extract a promise from Lucifer that their little Charlie was going to be safe.

"Everything's taken care of, trust me. You have my word on that." Lucifer assures them both. Only when Charlie made amused noises at Lucifer's direction did they finally breathe a sigh of relief. Yes, Amenadiel still worried about the whole "Hell may want my son to be their next lord" situation, but there was something about Lucifer's smile that reassured him - somewhat.

But it was different with Chloe. With her, Lucifer couldn't quite explain - and didn't want to explain. "All in due time detective," he would tell her in that annoying, teasing voice of his. She would huff, and try to seek another way to get the answers.

After all, she when she had opened her eyes one night, she was in his penthouse, with him clutching her close, heavily breathing as if he had just been through several labors.

The mere fact that he was certainly back from Hell after all those months should warrant an interesting story, at least.

_Two weeks ago_

Thanks for last night, we should do it more often.

Not that I haven't heard that before detective, but I do always aim to please.

Not the first time you've said that either.

Probably first time through text.

Good night Lucifer.

Good night detective.

...

Lucifer, when it's just the two of us, you can call me Chloe.

...

You're never going to tell me what happened huh.

...

Good night Lucifer.

In the near future Chloe. I promise you.

You have my word.

* * *

_Saturday_

Lucifer had a choice. He can stay, and perhaps wait until the morning, or whenever the Detective woke up - whichever came first. But for now, the Detective - Chloe - was curled up against him, asleep after a whole day's work of keeping the streets of Los Angles safe.

He tries to look back to how it all came to this. Don't misunderstand him - he was pretty aware of all that millenia of pain. For once, this was different altogether. 

Today was supposed to be a day he would, at least, attempt to tell her as much as he could. He had debated on how much he could tell Chloe, and which parts exactly could he tell her. He was not one to ask for signs, but a clear one came - in the form of an exasperated Linda, as he visited his nephew.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" she had bellowed, prompting Amenadiel to check if everything was okay. Her son, playing with his toys on the floor, could only giggle at the surprise on his uncle's face. "I thought you've had that conversation by now!"

Amenadiel walks into the scene, a glass of whiskey on one hand and Charlie's sippy cup on the other. He had almost given the glass to his son, until Lucifer reached out for it. "I understand Luci's apprehension over this... Discussion with Chloe, and I don't think she's ready for the full extent -"

Linda could only look at the two with disbelief. "Oh, and what would you call me then? I'm the one who became the therapist to literal supernatural beings and an actual mother to an actual angel!"

The brothers looked at each other, then at her.

"Compared to Linda, Luci..." Amenadiel started.

Lucifer nodded, agreeing with the thought in advance. "I suppose if Linda can handle some celestial facts, so can the Detective."

Charlie let out a laugh, and reached out for Amenadiel. The angel obliged and held his son close to him, humming a distinct hymn Lucifer knew by heart once. Linda must have heard it too many times in their home, as it somehow softened her.

"You may not be ready to talk about it, and maybe Chloe's on an entirely different boat as well. But you two have to start somewhere. You can't just come back from Hell after dramatically disappearing and pretend everything is the way it was." 

So with that in mind, he had asked her this morning if she was free. Her reply had been a rather enthusiastic yes, she was indeed available.

Only for an intervention, perhaps a divine kind, to delay things just a little bit. A huge break to the case came through, delivered by a rather exciteable Ella. A surprise visit at the suspect's garage, a chase through the busy streets, a rather tense interrogation and the day was soon done.

A half-eaten dinner and awkward attempts at starting _the_ conversation. Neither had noticed that sleep had taken over them.

He wonders if this was the sign he should be taking heed.

_Sunday_

Chloe woke up on her bed, events of last night still clear in her head.

Lucifer had masterfully deflected every question she had. She had tried to let him talk, to tell her whatever it was he wanted to say. At that moment, she didn't care if it was about his feelings, or his true self, or really, an explanation of how he managed to come back.

All she had wanted was for them to talk about... Whatever the hell this was.

Yesterday was an opportunity to do so, but she could not help but wonder if he had something to do with what happened in the case. it shouldn't be that far of a stretch right? How many times had he used his powers to lead the case to somewhere? Might it be that he pushed some miracles around on a last minute distraction.

Can he even do miracles?

Her train of thought was cut short by the smell of bacon and eggs. It couldn't be Dan - bacon and eggs weren't his thing. Was it Maze? No, she was with Linda and Amenadiel now. 

Oh.

She slipped out to the kitchen quietly, and saw a rather unusual sight.

The Lucifer Morningstar, sleeves rolled up and spatula on hand, carefully considering Trixie's breakfast requests. "You cannot have bacon AND eggs AND pancakes for this morning, you have to choose only two!"

Trixie pouted at him, arms crossed and preparing her defense. "Why not?"

"Because you little spawn, your mother currently has a serious lack of ingredients in her kitchen, to which I can only make some - but not all your breakfast wishes come true."

"That's not what Maze said! Maze said that was your whole deal, giving people what they wanted! And right now I wanted all three!". Chloe had to bite her lip to stop herself from smiling, especially at Lucifer's look of disbelief. "Maze told you that? And you believed her?". Her daughter held her ground with a firm nod. "I have no reason not to. Unlike you."

It was then that Lucifer's face fell. They did say children had a way of prying the truth out of adults - maybe her daughter can do the same to him. 

"Oh really?" Lucifer asked, focusing instead on the sizzling bacon before him. "Why'd you say that?"

At this point, Trixie let down her arms, then clasped her hands in front of her, something she would usually do when she tried to say whatever she had wanted to say. She gulps, and starts her theory. "You suddenly left without saying goodbye. My mom was sad when you were gone, Dr. Linda and Maze always checked on her. she'd be busy at work, but I can tell she hated it. She didn't hate her job before."

Lucifer continued on with his cooking. Seeing that he didn't interrupt, Trixie continued. "And now you're back and you're cooking for us and I'm pretty sure mom's confused."

After all that, Lucifer could only sigh. He then turned to her and knelt before her, determined to see her eye to eye. "I know what I've done Trixie, I truly do. And I hope you believe me that I am trying my best to... To make up to your mom. I'm not sure how, but I'm trying to do something."

His eyes implored her to believe him. It was a question left unasked, but Trixie seemed to understand it as well. She gave him a small nod. It's enough to make him smile. 

"Anyway, now that we have that settled, Let's have some breakfast before your mom wakes-" Lucifer stops as he sees Chloe walking to the kitchen. "Oh well, too late." he manages to finish as Trixie greets her mom with a hug. "Morning, monkey." she whispers to her hair, as she leans on the countertop. "Lucifer," she starts, hoping to hide her amusement with what she had hoped as non-chalance. "Thank you for not burning down my kitchen."

In an instant. Lucifer shifts to his usual charming self. "Well Detective, your spawn here asked for breakfast and breakfast she shall have."

"Eggs, pancakes and bacon - that's what he said," Trixie says with a grin. Lucifer gives her a look of "This was not what we talked about," but nevertheless he produces the said breakfast choices.

The mother and daughter managed to ask at the same time, "How did you -" Lucifer could only pick up a crispy bacon strip and shrug. "There can be miracles, when you believe."

He gives Chloe a wink as her eyes grew wide at that remark.

* * *

Lucifer was determined to make things right, or at least to start with something. Surely, criminals rest on a Sunday?

He took advantage of Trixie's excitement at the possibility of visiting Maze - and the rest of the close-knit supernatural family. Though Lucifer had been on the receiving end of Amenadiel's inquisitive stare of "You never said anything about babysitting her daughter as you try to explain everything to Chloe", it didn't stop him from dropping Trixie off, with the intention of doing exactly as the stare implied.

He had thought a nice restaurant would suffice, after all, there was a lot to unpack.

But for reasons passing understanding, Chloe wanted to walk.

"Walk?" he repeated, hoping he had misheard, or she had misspoke. Chloe nodded, making Lucifer to draw in a deep breath. "Are you sure? I mean, walking is lovely and all - especially for the legs - but wouldn't sitting down somewhere nice and... Uh, quiet?"

She shook her head, and somehow unsure what to do with her hands, settling to place them in front of her. "I've had my moments of quiet. I just want... Variety."

Lucifer was quick enough to understand that he might have something to do with that. "Then walking it is," he says, as they leave his car on the driveway, and start heading... Somewhere.

He had thought that they would go about this with a lightning round of questions and answers. He had hoped that he would somehow tell her a summarized version of everything. He'd shared it with Linda, how hard was it to share with Chloe?

It turns out it was really hard.

There were too many pauses in between Chloe asking and Lucifer answering. She had first asked how he was doing so far, he had replied that everything had been doing great so far. Next to that, a few more questions about everyone's wellbeing were raised, ranging from Trixie to Linda and even up to Dan. It was quite clear that, now that they were in this situation, they didn't really know where to start.

One thing is for certain, Lucifer wasn't expecting the next question to be the jump-off point.

She asked if the demons were doing well - relatively to what demons could classify as "doing well."

Lucifer admits that there are certain levels of bureaucracy that are in play, but everything was taken care of. It was done in a long winded fashion, with him rambling on and on about hierarchies, and 

So immersed was Lucifer in explaining the whole situation that he didn't see anything else. This caused an untimely collision with a jogger, who had knocked Lucifer to the ground. Chloe tried to grab him for balance, but both of them ended up on the ground.

"WATCH IT!" Lucifer yelled, but the jogger never even stopped. It's enough to make him get up to chase him, only to be stopped by Chloe's hand on his chest. "Lucifer, don't. He probably couldn't hear us with his earphones on."

"But he!" he kept pointing at the now distant jogger, but got lost in the fact that they were practically sprawled on someone's lawn. It seemed like a long time before they had the sense to get back on their feet, with Chloe dusting off Lucifer's suit, and Lucifer, unsure of what to do.

Lucifer pointed to the general direction of where the jogger was headed. "I can still catch up on him and roughen him up a bit."

"Might arrest you for disturbing the peace," Chloe said absently, as she started to fix herself up. Lucifer could not help with a self-deprecating quip.

"Well, strike me down then- I've been blamed for that all my life."

Chloe laughs at that, only to stop when it seemed to be a bit insensitive of her, considering who he was. "I'm sorry for laughing." He shook his head, and shrugging, replied, "You're not the first one, and you won't be the last. But I'd rather have this much honesty than to hide things for another millennia or so."

He hears her breathe in deeply, and he braces for what Chloe may say at that very moment.

"I agree. You and I should be honest.... And open to each other." she says with conviction. "Take as long as we both need."

It is in that moment that Lucifer's whole self is relieved, even if slightly so. He could only chuckle to himself. He had not expected his return to be this... Calm.

He decides to savor the Detective's - no, Chloe's -smile, and in that moment, everything was all right in this world.

* * *

He drops off Chloe and Trixie in their home, and with a spring in his drive back to Lux, he enjoys the small moments. 

Yes, both Amenadiel and Linda were rather frustrated at this slow development. Maze countered that this was good enough of a development, as it was Lucifer who was involved anyway. As far as they were all concerned, Chloe was now privy to celestial matters. The least Lucifer could do was to slowly ease her into this knowledge.

"Oh yes, yes - I plan on doing exactly just that, the devil's in the details and all those related metaphors."

Amenadiel sighed, and asked his brother, "Can we go outside for a couple of minutes?"

It was one of the few times Lucifer willingly obliged his wishes.

They walk to the swing Linda had put in, each taking a seat. Lucifer started swinging slightly, while Amenadiel chose to stay put. 

"I hope you understand what you're going to put Chloe through Luci," he starts, and Lucifer detects the genuine concern in his voice. "What you and I did to Linda - putting her smack in the middle of all this mess? All of that was spontaneous and unplanned. What you have with Chloe? This is something you have to be careful about."

To Lucifer, Amenadiel was bringing him back to a long time ago - back when everything seemed to be at peace. It was something he wanted to forget, but it was a disservice to himself if he ever did.

"Brother," Lucifer starts, choosing a word that they both knew carried such gravity on its own. "I hope after all this time, you have more faith in me after what we've been through."

Amenadiel nods. "I do Luci. My current life here on earth, with Linda and Maze and my Charlie... It has helped me see things on a wider perspective. And it has also brought me a greater flow of love I have never experienced IN MY ENTIRE LIFE. It's something I hope you can have too. And if it's Chloe who can somehow give that to you, then you have my word brother - I'll help you out."

It's something that puts Lucifer at ease, ever since returning to earth from Hell. 

Hell had been a cold, dark place - the absence of love was one of the reasons why he had left in the first place. Lucifer had been on earth for too long, in order to search for that love. He had a taste of that love once, and had willingly returned to Hell in order to protect the ones that he loved deeply.

Lucifer Morningstar was determined to make everything right. 

He looks out to the skyline of this City of Angels. The cold breeze tried to pull him back to the memories of hell, yet for the first time since his return, he felt that he belonged there. He walks back and to his bar, to pour himself a drink to celebrate this feeling.

The wind from the outside swept into the room, making the hairs on his neck stand, Just by the wall, he can see the shadow of his visitor. Oh Sweet Father on high, he hasn't seen that silhouette for a long, long, long while.

It's enough to make him grin as he spun to face the visitor.

"Hello there Lucifer," came the clipped voice of his ever so slightly younger brother, who had just ticked in his wings as he walked into his abode, standing a bit straighter. Lucifer's grin stayed, trying to absorb the vision of an immaculately pressed light gray suit, lilac scarf dangling from the neck, violet eyes focused on Lucifer. He notes the black hair now speckled with silver, combined with that rather strong jaw, as if to demand some air of experience and respect.

This was certainly far from the last time they saw each other.

"Gabriel," he greets his brother, letting the scotch wet his lips. Violet meets red, and Lucifer doesn't even try to break the eye contact. "What an unexpected surprise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your lovely comments! Apologies if this took long - real life caught up to me. Hopefully, I would be able to update this on a weekly basis!


End file.
